


close to see the sun

by thewonderzebra



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I couldn't help myself, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderzebra/pseuds/thewonderzebra
Summary: Shared insomnia on the morning of their wedding leads Brad and Patrice to watch the sun rise together.





	close to see the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but thought it's as good a time as any to share. Enjoy!

On the morning of their wedding, Brad finds himself unable to sleep, restless with excitement. He turns repeatedly in Patrice's arms, though he tries to avoid waking his fiancé. It is still dark outside, the soft light of twilight barely visible through the hotel room curtains, and if he weren't so pent up with nervous excitement, Brad would think it to be peaceful. 

When he turns for what seems like the millionth time, Brad feels Patrice's arms tighten around his waist. He assumes the action is instinctive, subconscious--then his fiancé presses a light kiss to his head. Slowly, Brad lifts his head from Patrice's chest, and finds his other half looking at him through half-lidded eyes with the same type of excitement he feels running through his veins. "Bergy?" he asks, as though he can't quite believe what he is seeing. "You're awake?" 

"Mmhmm," Patrice confirms, nodding. "Too restless to sleep. How long have you been awake, Marchy?" 

Brad shrugs. "Probably as long as you," he replies. "I haven't slept all that much tonight." 

Patrice gives his love a half-smile. "If neither of us are going to sleep, should we go do something?" he proposes. Tenderly, he brushes Brad's hair back as he waits for a response. 

"Maybe," Brad says, his voice still rough from sleep (or lack thereof). "But I don't know what we'd do. Can't imagine anything is open this time of night…morning…whatever." 

"Who says we need to go anywhere to do anything?" Patrice retorts. "The sun should be coming up soon, so we could go stand on the balcony and watch. If that's okay with you, anyway." 

Even in the faint darkness, Patrice can see the way Brad's face lights up with a smile. The left winger nods. "God, yeah," he says. "Of course that's okay. I don't think we've ever really seen a sunrise together. Not like this." 

Patrice delights in how content Brad seems with the idea, so he sits up, unwrapping his arms from his other half's waist and climbing out of bed. Wordlessly, he offers Brad his hand, and Brad takes it easily, extracting himself from the covers. Their hands remain joined as they cross the room and slide open the glass door, and even still as they cross onto the balcony. 

Brad stands with his hands on the railing, looking out at the horizon. Patrice stands behind him, arms wrapped around his waist once again as he too, looks in the direction of the rising sun. It takes only seconds for Brad to lean into the contact and flatten his back against the expanse of Patrice's chest. His hands soon move from the railing, as well, coming to cover his fiancé's hands where they are resting against his abdomen. 

Neither of them say anything for a long while, content to stand wrapped in each other's arms while the sun slowly climbs its way through the sky. They can both feel one another's excitement in the fluttering tension of their muscles, the restless way they shuffle their feet against the balcony floor. But they have nowhere to be except with one another, so they remain quiet. That is, until Patrice places the most feather-light of kisses against Brad's temple. 

Brad turns himself just enough so that Patrice is able to see the frown on his face, like he has been personally affronted. Before Patrice can ask what the matter is, though, Brad beats him to it. "That's not fair," the left winger pouts. "I want a real kiss." 

Patrice is about to roll his eyes at the sheer ridiculousness of this perfect man who has his heart, but then he realizes he wants that just as much. Grabbing onto Brad's hips, he turns his love to face him, and then moves his hands to cup his cheeks. With a soft smile, Patrice leans down and presses his lips to Brad's, allowing his eyes to close and his body to melt into the kiss. Brad easily returns the affection, kissing Patrice tenderly but with some sort of quiet ferocity that Patrice can't help but to return. 

Their lips and bodies meld together on repeat, their arms hold each other close. The sun rises, and they each watch sparingly, more intent on one another. As the realization that they will get to share a million more moments like these for the rest of their lives, the rest of the world simply fades away.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading and indulging my writing endeavors. Feel free to comment below if you liked it. My plot bunnies feed on positive feedback. :) Come say hi on Tumblr, I'm at the same URL (@thewonderzebra).


End file.
